


The Flash Fic Set

by Morrigans_Eve (Aoife)



Category: Primeval, Primeval VSX - Fandom, Singularity North
Genre: F/F, F/M, Not linear, Other, Please note - not all tags apply to every fic, Poly, Primeval VSX, Singularity North is a multi-author shared universe, and VSX is it's multi-author crossover with Primeval, flashfic, multiple universes represented, shatter'd mirrors, x-over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Morrigans_Eve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all tags apply to all chapters - Flashfics previously hidden away on my journal. See individual chapters for summaries and specific notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Armoury (Becker/Jess & Fee/Mace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess and Becker seek privacy only to find their hiding place already occupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mace Graham is an Original Character belonging to AO3 user ShadowCat

He had one hand already sliding beneath Jess' waistband when his brain registered he'd had to use his command code to get into the armoury. Then he realised that the tiny squeak he heard wan't Jess. And nor was the curse - or the heavy breathing.

He chuckled, low and deep and withdrew his hand before tugging Jess, now bright red into a deep kiss, and wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Fee, what have I told you about sex in the armoury?"

Fee's reply was breathy, and Jess buried her head in his chest.

"Don't get caught?"

"What have I just done?"

"Caught me." Mace, he guessed whimpered and cursed his name and Fee's. "But only because you were going to have Jess for lunch ..."


	2. Phone Call (implied Becker/Jess)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One side of a conversation between two OCs - Fee Black and Anne Becker. Anne tries to find out if there's a pool about her big brother and a certain tiny brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anne Becker is an OC belonging to LJ user EnochianSigils

Anne shook her head at her brother's antics around his pretty, brunette co-worker and pulled out her phone, looking for a mobile number she was fairly sure he didn't know she had.

"Fee, it's Anne. You're working with Hilary again aren't you?"

"No, I'm not trying to find out what he's doing. I know a James Lester heads your directorate and that everything that comes out is seriously classified; I don't want to know."

"Gossip. Specifically I know you guys will bet on almost anything. So is there a pool running on my oblivious older brother and a pretty brunette?"

"She was tiny."

"Definitely shorter than me, Fee. And if I've just won the pool for you I want my share!"

Anne held the phone away from her head while Fee laughed.

"You're welcome Fee. I'll meet you at Ariana's for lunch and more details?"


	3. Marked (Jess/Fee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess explores Fee's most meaningful tattoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This I *think* is the origin drabble for Heiros Gamos Kentros - and establishes how Fee's "powers" run in any 'verse where she has them.
> 
> To clarify things, yes, Fee is indeed pagan.

Jess traced the delicate tattoo on Fee's wrist, barely aware of the hum of power in the mark.

"What does it mean? It looks and feels important, but I don't recognise the symbol."

"It's the visual element of a geas willingly taken, baby girl. It marks me as a shield, and for some a shelter." Jess kissed it and 

Fee shivered as the geas shifted slightly. Pulling her lover up for a kiss, she braced herself for the surge of power that she could feel coming, and threw herself into loving the woman who had snuck into her life.


	4. 3 in a Bed (Becker/Fee/Jess)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of introspection and speculation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if Marked was the origin drabble for Heiros Gamos Kentros on its own, then this is the other suspect.

They were beautiful together, the tiny co-ordinator and the tall red haired captain he'd gone through Sandhurst with. He'd had to come down hard on one or two of the lads who'd made inappropriate comments, but he was grateful for Fee's skillset so it all balanced out and it was much safer than letting her take her own revenge... If any of his men had claimed to have been in this bed, he'd have laughed, but he still wasn't sure how Fee had talked him into it or even if he was dreaming, but fuck; they were hot together.


	5. Plotting (Allison/Becker & Fee/Jess)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Mace scheme to set up Fee and Jess once it becomes obvious neither woman will make the first step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a Trick or Treat treat for LJ user HiddenCait last year - she also is the originator for Allison Blakely.

Alison watched as her lover's oldest female friend kissed their field co-ordinator finally and smiled in a mixture of relief and amusement.

Jess's crush on her partner had been painfully obvious to everyone; her watching of Fiona far more discreet and Alison had barely believed when she'd seen it.

When Alison had realised Fee's nursed a quiet obsession with Jess she'd laughed and the plan which had just come to fruition was born. A glance across the room at Mace, her co-conspirator, netted her a discreet thumbs up and Alison slipped off to find Becker.

She found him in the armoury, and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him into a deep kiss. When they parted to breathe, he nipped at her ear and whispered her a question, "Not that I'm ungrateful, Ally-cat, but what was that for? You don't normally kiss me in the ARC."

"Fee's caught Jess finally, and they're gorgeous together ..."

"I can imagine," she growled lightly and his lips quirked into a smile. "Now, now Ally-cat. I made a promise to you, and you're the one who mentioned how good they looked together." He dipped his head and stole another kiss.

"So, was that what you were plotting with Mace over, love?" Alison nodded, and he swung her up onto one of the armoury work benches ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Shatter'd Mirror 'verse) Tash tries to deal with what's happening to the new Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha "Tash" Novotny and Christian Riley Sayer both belong to AO3 user IShouldBeWriting.
> 
> The Shatter'd Mirrors 'verse is an alternate, magical 'verse with mixed magical blood and faerie creatures.

Tash, whatever you have to do this afternoon? I need you to complete it without regrets." Christian's words flashed back through her mind and she fumbled undoing the straps wrapped around the new Captain's wrists and ankles. 

They'd confirmed his identity. He wasn't a prisoner now, but a patient - and she refused to bind a patient unless he felt dangerous. Her fingers brushed against his skin and she tumbled into the maelstrom inside his subconscious. 

And he certainly wasn't dangerous, but ... she recognised the flavour of the maelstrom. Gods, she had hoped she was wrong. Last week he had been gifted human - now? He obviously had other blood, and it was waking up properly. 

Tash knelt briefly and pulled a sharp silvered knife from her boot. She closed her eyes and made a small deep cut at the base of her throat. She was riding the newborn instincts she could feel fluttering to life within Captain Becker's psyche. If she surrendered to them; then perhaps she could complete the ritual he needed.

"I know you warned me love, but I'm still sorry, Christian," she murmured to herself. She loved him. He'd told her what would happen as he sometimes did and she looked at the deceptively young officer in front of her. Christian was her anchor, and right now, he was all that stood between her and the oblivion that was claiming her patient.

Tash took a breath and spoke softly. "Sir, whatever happens, I need you to know I consented to this." Becker's hand snapped out and grabbed the wrist of the hand she held the blade in, and she threw herself into the maelstrom without any regrets ...


	7. Inquiry and Repayments (Gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small team descends on the ARC to investigate all the military deaths that have taken place since the centre was established. And later Lester repays the favour the Colonel offers ...

"Lester, there's a full colonel waiting in your office."

“Thank you, Miss Parker. Who let him into the building?”

“I don’t know, Sir.”

“Find out.” He turned sharply, and shut the office door behind him with a slam. The staff colonel, currently comfortably seated, in one of his better chairs, laughed.

"Peregrine. It's been a while."

"David. I would say this is an unexpected pleasure, but that stack of files suggest otherwise."

"I'm fairly sure I've identified the solution to the problem, but you are aware that the Armed Forces Act 2006 is finally being enforced defence-wide? Specifically the requirement to hold an inquiry into the death or serious injury of every individual who dies while under MOD auspices?" 

Lester's fingers itched with the urge to pour himself a glass of cognac. 

"My SO3 handed me this stack of files last week. Twelve deaths and more injuries. All SF when we double checked, all dead in the UK because there's no repatriation or aero-med paperwork. The one commonality appears to be they were held against this establishment." He spread the very thin files across the desk and Lester recognised the names.

Every single one of them; they ranged from Captain Ryan through to Abby, Connor and Danny.

"I went through all the normal channels in an attempt to close these cases. Director, SF disavowed any knowledge of the incidents. I will give you the benefit of the doubt, Peregrine, and assume the late, and unlamented Miss Johnson was the source of the miscommunication - we’re certainly having problems piecing together the paperwork from her “unit” as well.”

He pulled an envelope from his pocket. 

“I am offering you a favour, Peregrine. My SO3 and my clerk are both aware of the cases, have adequate security clearance and, more importantly, know which questions not to ask. I will detach them to you for two weeks, and they will do everything necessary to make sure these cases can be dispensed - laid to rest quietly."

"If I don't David?"

"Then by law, I have to sign the orders to convene the inquiry, and a full colonel, two half colonels and their staff start crawling all over your pet project."

"This project is directly under the Secretary of State's control, David. With an eyes-only security classification. Where do you think you'll get the authority for that?"

"I have a statutory instrument signed by Her Majesty which would require another Act of Parliament to lay aside. If nothing else, failure to comply drops the relevant ministers in legal hot water; past experience with the current Secretary of State for Defence says that he will retaliate viciously against the individual responsible."

Lester gave into the urge and pulled out the cognac, and poured two glasses, before pushing one across to his old school friend.

"Would you trust your SO3 and your clerk with your life, David?"

"I have done in the recent past. Captain Rivers is an exemplary officer, though she may irritate your SF contingent. She can be a little by the book at times. Cpl Herlihy on the other hand is painfully shy, but has an interesting range of skills; a fairly high level of technological expertise and intelligence training. And, as I said they both have adequate security clearances for the task." 

"Very well. Two weeks, those cases and you'll be out of my hair."

"At least until the next serious injury, Peregrine."

“I’ll make sure someone else does all the paperwork properly, next time, David. All but one of those cases predate my current senior officer’s appointment - and Miss Maitland and Messrs Temple and Quinn have returned from their sojurns elsewhen.”

“Do I want to know? Actually, scratch that, do I need to know?” The colonel looked marginally alarmed.

“I think not, David. I do apologise for the slip. Now, shall we catch up properly, over dinner?”

* * *

"Peregrine. I need to call that favour in - or rather quite a few favours. Captain Rivers' post is being cut in the latest round of rationalisation at LF, and I need somewhere for her and Cpl Herlihy, before they’re both shuffled off into dead-end posts. And with my corps hat on, I need somewhere to hide one of my protegees and her team.”

Lester winced, looking at the latest budget spreadsheet. With the temporary seizure of the New Dawn assets, he’d been reduced to running the ARC on a shoe string until the appropriate legal action had been taken - or the Minister could be persuaded to shake loose some more funds.

“I’ll happily take Zenia and Cpl Herlihy. I have two admin posts in desperate need of competent bodies to fill them, but nothing for an Engineer officer at the moment, David. My budget is far too tight.” 

“Don’t make me beg, Peregrine. My protege appears to have annoyed someone she shouldn’t have. Despite his best efforts, my SO1 Discipline can’t identify what she is suppose to have done. In a normal unit she’ll be vulnerable. There’s plenty of potential in her, but with him gunning for her and her propensity for skating too close to the lines, I won’t have the leeway to keep her out of trouble in my next post. Clearing her of spurious charges has been running my exec ragged lately - but we haven’t been able to gather enough evidence to force him to stop him levelling them. Besides, I believe she's friends with your Captain Becker; they’ve been serving together, on and off for years.”

“I need more SF, not lunatics addicted to explosives,” Lester griped.

“If you’re willing to take Fiona and her Valkyries, I am quite capable of finding a few PIDs elsewhere for them to be held against, and I’ll see what I can do to help shake a few more SF loose for you as well ...”

“Sweetening the pot, eh David? Well I certainly won’t say no if you’re offering to find the funds elsewhere for them to be posted here. From what I saw previously, all four are highly competent. Besides, I appear to have grown somewhat accustomed to insubordination.”

“I’ll have them transferred to you as soon as possible, Peregrine. I’m suppose to be taking up my new posting in two weeks, and I’ll be grateful to have them well placed. Good night - and good luck; by all reports, you need it.”

Before he could ask what the new posting was, the phone clicked and the line went dead. Lester wriggled his shoulders, still uncomfortably aware of his healing wound, and flicked the switch on the intercom.

“Jess, get Captain Becker sent to my office, will you? I have some news that he, at least, may consider good ...”


End file.
